Cardverse Drabble
by Farisma Heiko
Summary: My version of Cardverse AU! A new cycle has started and a game has been set. Who will win this war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

English is not my first or second language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistypes or grammar error.

This is an AU! So I wanted to experiment with character emotions and abilities. It will be OOC and full of awkwardness, so bear it, please.

I don't own any of Hetalia characters.

-x Lily x-

Big greeneyes were wide, looking behind the glass as the scenery slowly is the first time she travelled and seen other colors than red, another kingdom after the Heart. Her small fingers hold on the glass tightly, excited of every new things she would encounter.

"Mama"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will we go like this again?" She looked up to see her mother face. Curiosity and happiness could be clearly seen in her light green orbs. Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter reaction.

"Of course. But you'll have to see our new home first, okay."

"Is it sparkly? Is it made from crystal? Or pretty stones?" her voice raised as her excitement grew. She waved her hands and made triangle shape to draw a roof.

Her mother laugh, small and warm and it made her happy. She was lifted up and putted down on her mother's lap. Her hair was combed slowly. "Yes. It will be very beautiful"

She smiled so wide until her cheeks hurt.

-x Lily x-

She was scared. That boy, Vash, was looking toward her. She gripped her mother dress tightly. She didn't want to meet him. She knew something wrong and bad had happened to the boy.

"Come on, say hi to him" her mother tried to persuade her. She was still looking at the boy with scared eyes.

He was older, maybe for three or four years. His clothes were dirty and tattered, bruises and cuts could be seen. His dull green eyes were looking at her. Those Voices won't stop.

"Hi… I'm Lily" She whispered slowly, her voice barely came out.

Empty eyes answered her greetings.

-x Lily x-

"You will suffer…"

Lily lifted her head from her book as Vash looked at her with those blank green eyes. He said those words without any hesitation.

"Why do you say that?" She tilted her head to side, confused with Vash harsh words. He was unpredictable and has several 'conditions'. She was used to it by now.

"Unmark Cards always suffer"

He didn't say anything after that and left her alone.

Unmark Card?

Did he know about her secret?

-x Lily x-

Diamond Kingdom was amazing. The Kingdom was made as they were jewelries, where everyone could admire it. Everything glowed with warm light. Each year, festivals and events were grand and everyone always participated. It spread to every part of the Kingdom as each part was unique. Even though she lived in countryside, the beauty it projected was beautiful.

She entered the carriage. They will travel to the Kingdom's capital city, Amber, as her father was called by the King. It was her chance to see different things.

Ever since her mother passed away, her father had became very protective of her. She didn't have much freedom like before. She understands her father concerns. But she isn't a bird in a golden cage, she was free like the wind!

Vash silently watched his mistress. He knew what his mistress was thinking. She was easy to read like an open book. But he kept silent and let her be. She will suffer, like him. Because those Voices will destroyed her, because Unmark's destiny was set.

Vash left her alone.

-x Lily x-

Pain

Darkness

Cold

Everything she loved was taken away. Lily touched her bandaged eyes. It was fresh, her scar and her memories of that day. Of pain, of lifeless bodies, of blood.

Of death

_Die!_

_Wicked witch_

_Cursed child!_

"Lily"

A hand touched her shoulder. She gasped, her hand moved frantically to touch anything. She gripped her bed sheet tightly as if it was the last thing that kept her alive.

"Lily, are you okay?"

She tried to calm herself, recognizing Vash's voice.

"I'm okay…" she whispered slowly.

"You're spacing again" Vash grumbled.

A dip in her bed made her move aside, a tray was put in her lap. Warm and smell of fresh bread made her calm.

"Your breakfast…"

She smiled. "Thank you. But it's okay. You don't have to…"

"I insist"

"If it's about your duty−"

"No, I did this because of myself"

The pressure is gone. She knew Vash was kneeling in her bed foot.

"No matter what happen, I will always protect you. Not because it's my duty or responsibility, but because of my love to you"

A kiss touched her hand, quick and soft, before it's gone. She heard Vash stood up and bow before leaving her alone. She only smiled bitterly when the door was closed.

It was a mistake for Vash to love her. She was broken beyond damage and nobody can fix her. And she didn't have the same feeling for him. Her love to him is brotherly, nothing more. And with her condition, she was useless. Perhaps if she said more he will listen.

She ate her bread slowly

But how could Vash know? That day, his warning before. His changing attitude to her. He used to be so cold and distanced, but now he always wanted to be near her and … love her.

_How greedy_

"Shut up…"

She gripped her blanket, her fingers held tight to diamonds pattern that she knew were there. She wished for the voices to stop and left her alone. But the voices keep whispering, louder and louder until it became unbearable for her.

"Shut up!"

Everything went silent. She held her breath. But the voices only snicker, some were laughing at her. She knew Vash was coming as hurried footsteps become louder.

"What happened?" His voice came from the door.

"Voices… they won't stop"

"Don't worry. I'll call the healer, okay?"

She nodded. Rough hand patted her softly before it was gone, along with the footsteps.

Maybe, if the accident never happened, she could feel the same too to him. Her life will be peaceful and she won't suffer like. Why must this happened to her?

She closed her eyes, wishing that the darkness will disappear

But it never left her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy the previous chapter. I'm sorry if it's confusing. So basically I wrote about Lily and her childhood, her life before her condition now. If you didn't catch, she is blind… at least in this story.

This drabbles (I'll try to make this short but still understandable) will revolve mainly on the Queens. The order will be Lily-Arthur-Elizaveta-Kiku. But truthfully, I still didn't know where this story lead in the end.

I also tried to improve my writing. So if you find anything, grammar mistake, misspell, anything just point me. And please review (critics are the best!) and help me.

**For the character:**

**Alastair = Scotland**

**Ryand = Ireland**

**Cade = Wales**

**I don't own any of Hetalia characters!**

-x Arthur x-

Red

He'd loved the color ever since he could remember. Everything with red always catches his eyes. Sometimes he wonder if he should've born in Heart rather than Spade because of his love with red color.

"Oy, your hand!" Rough hand pulled him away from the crackling fire. A pair of emerald eyes looked at him with annoyance. "I told you to sit down. Do I have to tie you?"

He looked at his eldest brother. "But, it's pretty. I want to touch it"

"You can't" came a short reply.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It'll hurt you"

"But, Al…"

"It's big brother" The elder man looked at him and sigh. "Do you always call your elders their names?"

Arthur bit his lip, silencing himself as he sat closer. Alastair ignored Arthur and continued with his carving despite his brother plead. He tried to calm himself and focus in his task or he might left Arthur alone to cry or do anything stupid again.

It was cold. Thunderstorm was raging outside. Two children of Kirkland family were huddling together in the family hearth room, seeking warm near a burning fire. The youngest, Arthur, was watching the fire, his body lean on his brother. His brother, Alastair, was busy with his carving, occasionally checked on his younger brother. A big, blue blanket was draped between them, only Arthur head was visible.

Alastair and Arthur were waiting. Even though Arthur couldn't contain his excitement, he tried not to make his brother angry. He was excited!

Only the crackling of fire burning and scraped of knife could be heard. Arthur head bowed down, his eyelids nearly closed. But each time he closed his eyes, he quickly open them again. He tried his best to awake. His hand gripped tightly on his doll, a green rabbit with long ears and had cute little wings on its back that Ryan gave to him on his fifth birthday. He was hesitant at first because Ryan always looked as if he didn't care, but after Ryan silently pushed it to Arthur, he finally accepted. Cade said that it's Ryan ways to apologize because he couldn't spend his time with Arthur.

A knock on the door snap Arthur awake.

"How is it?"

Cade was in the front, his face paled. Alastair quickly got up, leaving Arthur behind.

"Mother… she calls you" Ryan whispered, frightened.

"What happened?" Alastair asked.

Ryan kept silent and only steps aside so Alastair could follow him. Alastair walked toward a shelf above the fireplace, putting his knife and carving in a place he knew Arthur couldn't reach.

"Wait for me, okay?" Alastair told Arthur before wrapping the younger with his share of blanket. Arthur nodded before he left, silently closing the door.

As the door closed, Arthur looked closely at the fire. He liked Al because he always cared despite his harsh words and actions. And his hair was the shade of red rose, except it was darker and prettier. He was the only one in their family who had their father hair colour.

Arthur looked at the fire. He still didn't understand why his brothers always forbid him from touching it. It was beautiful and warm, giving them light and dance in unpredicted flow.

_Come…_

_Come…_

Arthur reached his hand

-x Arthur x-

Arthur didn't like Peter. Ever since Peter born he always came second. He cried a lot and Arthur will always be the one to blame. The others always cared for Peter more than him. Even Al didn't give him much intention like he used to.

Al was his favourite brother. Ryan always ignored him and Cade, despite his kindness could never be strict to him. Al was different because he gave Arthur attention that the other couldn't, taught him things that never written in books, and always be there whenever he need someone. Someone that he could relied on, someone he admired.

But not anymore

_They never love you._

He didn't come out from his room for two days, crying himself to sleep. Nobody noticed. He cried harder. As his tears fall, his room shook so hard. His toys and books flew up before they shot the wall in random, creating loud voices. Arthur covered his ears.

Nobody cared

Nobody

_Yes…_

He was alone

_Forever…_

Harsh knocking came from his door, but he didn't move from his spot.

They only noticed him if he was bad. Even though he had tried his best in everything he did. They only noticed him if he caused troubles for everyone else.

"Artie, open this door"

Alastair voiced came from behind the door. It was quite and nearly unbearable. But Arthur could hear it perfectly.

Arthur covered himself more with his blanket.

"Artie…"

Arthur refused to talk. Whatever happened, he would be silent.

"Arthur, if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it"

He didn't care

No one understands

Not even Al

The sound of glass broken startled him. He heard shuffling and distinctively Cade's and Ryan's shouting voice behind his door. They were panicked and start talking together.

Arthur didn't know what happened, but in that instant he pictured Alastair drowned in red as his blood appeared on his mind, dripping from his head and slowly fall to his face and covering his emerald eyes. He was scared, and yet it fascinated him to see his brother painted in his favorite color. He tried to stop imagining, but he couldn't.

_Beautiful_

His door exploded. Arthur was shocked and he snuggled deeper into his blanket, his heart beating fast. He felt cold as each footsteps walked closer to him.

Large hand peeled his blanket softly. He buried himself deeper when he felt a hand on his head. Since when…?

He was getting sleepy. He was tired and those large, rough hands caressed his hair and pulling his body closer. He closed his eyes let himself drown into blackness as Al's body warmth seeped into his. Those voices finally stop…

_Arthur…_

-x Arthur x-

Peter was different. Unwanted by anyone and feared for what he's capable of. Because of his 'gift' many were scared. But it didn't stop him because it was his and his family pride.

The Kirkland was known for their magical ability in Spade. Each child was gifted with unique ability that only they possessed. They mastered many range of magic, even ancient and lost ones. They were also one of the most respectable families in Spade Kingdom even though they lived a secluded life far away from the main city.

Arthur hates Peter because he surpassed him the moment he could used magic. It was different than Arthur's;

Gentler

Weaker

And yet **stronger** than him

Arthur always felt threatened in the back of his mind, despised his brother for taking his special place. A place where everyone acknowledge him as the best magic user in the family. But Peter still young and he still didn't know how to control his power.

_Yes…_

_Hate him_

_He took everything from you…_

Arthur hated Peter so much that he always had ideas to harm him. Yet every time he wanted to do that, he couldn't.

Peter was, after all, his precious baby brother. One that he loved so much that he swore he promised to protect Peter from everything and everyone that dare to hurt him despite those tempting whispers.

Arthur clenched his hand tightly. Blood dripping down slowly as his sharp nail digging into his palm. An accident evoked by his jealousy. It hurts. But it hurts more to see Peter covered in red.

Peter was different.

Red never suited him

-x Arthur x-

He loved red. He could have his room painted red or 'accidentally' bump someone who holds wine –usually Ryan- just to see them covered in red. But not tonight…

"Go!"

"But, Al-"

"Take Peter and go!"

He was pushed outside to burning corridor. He wanted to go back to Al, to help him as best as he could. But the roof gave up and he moved back because the flame nearly scorched his skin. He saw his brother one last time before he ran away, Peter near his chest as he held the other hand tightly.

He was frightened

He saw bodies in every corridor, servants slain in inhuman ways like animal. He was scared and weak. Scared because he had to see his beloved family killed in front of his eyes, weak as he couldn't do anything to help others.

Peter gripped closer and cried.

"Mum.." His voice was full of sadness.

"Hush, it'll be okay" his voice crack. He didn't know what happened with the others. He too wanted his mum, but in this situation, he had to stay strong.

They ran, ran as far as they could. Crackling sound rang in their ears. Ash and smoke were the only thing they could smell, along with burning flesh.

They reached the garden where red painted everything. Flame dances like snakes and burned everything in their path. Arthur held Peter closer despite his body protest. Running and taking care of Peter at the same time was not easy.

He ran to an iron gate covered with ivy that leaded to the forest. But he was stop as he felt pain on his back. Something flowed down.

_It hurts_

Everything hurts. He heard Peter screaming next to him. He could feel Peter small hands shaking his body. Everything looked so hazy. He could barely make out a pair of black shoes in front of him, coming closer with a gleaming blade reflecting blazing fire and dripping with red blood.

"Arthur… Arthur…"

Why was he weak? Couldn't he do anything, anything… to protect Peter?

_It hurts_

_It hurts_

_It hurts_

More pain as he felt wetness that slowly soaked his clothes.

"This is the end of the Kirkland family"

He closed his eyes and wait

The sound of flesh ripping entered his ears

Nothing

"No…"

He whispered, voice hoarse

Peter, he-

_Died_

_Died died died died_

Peter body fell on grass, unmoving as the man pulled his blade out, fresh blood came from Peter chest where the sword just impaled him.

No

It just a bad dream

A nightmare

"_**Good job Arthur" **_

"_**Peter really admire you, you know"**_

"_**Hmph, not bad"**_

"_**Arthur is a big brother, so you must protect Peter, okay?"**_

"NO!"

Everything was so silent. He felt numb.

He slowly sat up, his pain has disappeared. A smile stretched on his face. A small giggle escaped his mouth before he finally laughed. It was hollow and empty.

_You have finally awoken…_

Fire dance around him, taking shapes of a snake. It lung at his brother murderer, slowly burning the man. Even as the fire got bigger and swallowed everything, Arthur didn't feel anything.

Only cold

_Our Queen…_


End file.
